Louise's Mother's Day Surprise
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Toddler Louise wants to do something big for Mother's Day, what will she do? Also, Bob needs to stop cursing around Louise. Read and find out what happens. K for cursing.


Louise's Mother's Day Surprise

A little one and a half year old Louise was in the restaurant, watching her father clean the place up. She thought she could help, and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, and started to rub it on the table she was sitting on like her Dad was doing. Her father saw this, and chuckled a little before coming over. "Hey Louise, what're you doing?" Bob asked. Louise stopped to look up at him, and waved the napkin in his face. "I'm helping Daddy clean," Louise responded happily.

Bob just shook his head and took the napkin from her. "Louise, don't worry about it. You just worry about relaxing until Mommy comes back from dropping the kids off at preschool," Bob told her as he went back to the counter. Right at that moment, Linda came back. "Mommy! Mommy!" Louise yelled trying to get her mother's attention. Linda noticed and came right over to Louise. "Hi Louise, how was your day at the restaurant with Daddy?" Linda asked. "Good. Can you pway with me?" Louise asked. "I'll play with you in a little bit, but I need to talk to Daddy first," Linda said as she went over to Bob.

Louise started babbling to her Kuchi Kopi stuffed animal, when she heard her parents talking about something he had never heard about before. "So Linda, what are Tina and Gene gonna do in preschool today? They seemed excited to go today," Bob asked, having never seen his children that happy to go to preschool. "Oh, they're making Mother's Day cards today, and they're gonna have construction paper, glitter, and all that stuff to make really good cards. Oh! I'm so excited!" Linda said in a sing song tone.

Louise looked at her mother like she was crazy. 'Moters day? What that?' Louise thought before her mother picked her up and took her to her room. "So, sweetie, what do you want to play?" Linda asked, while Louise was still thinking about 'Moters Day'. "Mommy, what Moters Day?" Louise asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Oh, well Louise, _Mother's_ Day is a day when the children of mothers gets some sort of gift for the mother to show how much they value her and appreciate her," Linda explained. "What's a 'gift'?" Louise asked. "Well, a gift is something someone else buys for you, like your bunny ears. They were a gift from Mommy to you," Linda said as she tickled Louise, causing her to start laughing.

When the tickling stopped, Louise had one more question for Linda. "Mommy, when is Moter's day?" Louise asked. "Tomorrow, sweetie," Linda said as she left the room. When Gene and Tina came home, they had told Linda that they had finished their cards, but weren't going to show her until tomorrow. Louise, however, got a look at the cards as she snuck into their backpacks, and found cards covered in glitter and words that she couldn't read. This made Louise a little angry.

Despite not even being two years old, Louise always had a bit of a competitive streak. Whatever her siblings did, she wanted to do better, and faster. She started races with them, even when she used to only be able to crawl. She tried to eat faster than them, go to sleep faster, etc. Louise always felt a rush of pride when she was able to beat both her older siblings at something. She wanted to make a better gift for Mother's Day than both Gene and Tina. But first, she wanted to look at the cards again, to see if there was something that she could do.

"Shiny," Louise said simply as her 1 ½ year old brain was focusing on the shine the glitter was causing. She also saw that the paper was colorful, and that there were some words on it. Louise couldn't write at all, so she knew that writing was out of the equation. She then got an idea; she would draw her mother a picture. Louise got her favorite box of crayons from her toy chest, and went to look for some paper. Louise wanted something big, and she couldn't find a piece of paper big enough. Louise then saw the wall, and remembered that her Dad had said that the wall was covered in paper. Louise smiled as she got an idea. 'Mommy's gonna be so happy,' Louise thought as she got her crayons ready.

 **The Next Morning…**

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy," Gene and Tina said together as they handed their cards to Linda. "Awww, thank you my babies," Linda said as she kissed both of them on the forehead. Louise watched on with a happy look on her face as she knew that she had Mother's Day in the bag. Bob looked at the cards and mumbled "Man, those cards look like shit". Linda then turned around with an angry look on her face. "BOBBY! Don't curse around the children, they'll copy it," Linda told him. Louise heard the word and thought 'Ha ha, it sounds funny'. "Shit, shit, shit," Louise said. Linda then glared at Bob. "You see that, Bobby? She's learning inappropriate words from you…again," Linda told him. "When has she ever learned bad words from me?" Bob asked. "Don't make me have a flashback," Linda told him.

 **Flashback…**

 _Bob was grilling some burgers with Louise in the background. Bob almost tripped on something, but got his finger on the grill. "OW, DAMMIT!" Bob yelled. Louise then put her hand up like her dad and said "Ow, dammit!" Louise copied._

 **Another flashback…**

 _Louise was helping Bob move some things, even thought she was only moving the light stuff. Her Dad then picked up a box, but he couldn't carry it, and it hurt his back. "Crap, come on," Bob said as he tried to pick it up again. Louise looked at Bob and said "Crap, crap, CRAP"!_

 **Back to Present Time…**

"OK, OK, point taken," Bob said as Linda went to hug Tina and Gene. "Thank you kids, you made this a great Mother's Day," Linda said as she was about to leave, but Louise tugged on her shirt. "Mommy! I made something for you. It big!" Louise told her mother as she tried to tug her Mother's arm. "Well, OK, Louise, let's go," Linda said as Louise ran up the stairs. Bob decided to follow them, wondering what Louise made. When they got up the stairs, they saw a giant drawing of Linda…on the wall next to Louise's bedroom door. "SURPWISE!" Louise said as she pointed to the drawing.

"Louise, why did you draw on the wall? We told you not to do that," Bob said, trying to keep his anger in check, not wanting to make his little girl cry. "I wanted to make big gift for Mommy. Paper on wall was big," Louise said, pointing to the wallpaper. "Louise, you're not supposed to draw on the wallpaper," Bob said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "AWWWWWWWW!" Linda said as she scooped Louise up in a hug. "This was a great gift sweetie Thank you," Linda said as she hugged Louise. "I wuv you too, Mommy. I apwe…ap…apweshee…" Louise said, trying to think of the word Linda had told her. "Appreciate, sweetie?" Linda told her. Louise nodded her head.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get some soap and water," Bob said as he turned around to go downstairs. "Wait, Bobby. I want to take a picture of it first," Linda said, with Louise nodding vigorously in agreement. Bob sighed and gave them the camera. Linda then took a couple of pictures of the drawing before giving the camera back to Bob.

 **Some time later…**

Bob was almost done cleaning Louise's drawing from the wall, when she felt little arms hug her from behind. "I'm sowwy I draw on wall, Daddy," Louise said while hugging his neck. Bob jut smiled back at her. "It's OK, Louise. You did this for Mommy. But, just do it again," Bob said as he went to dip the sponge in the bucket one last time, but he hit the rim of the bucket, which caused water to spill on the floor. "Ah, fuck!" Bob said before covering his mouth knowing that Louise was right there. "FUCK!" Louise yelled out. "BOBBY!" Linda screamed angrily as Bob shuddered at the thought of his punishment.

 **Sorry if it's not that good and seems rushed. I'm going back to America tomorrow, and I want to get this done before we get on the plane.**


End file.
